Ton Baiser
by Karrow's pen
Summary: Il avait remarqué, après quelques expéditions en dehors des murs, que Jean avait pour habitude d'embrasser le manche de sa lame avant de s'élancer dans le combat.


**Ton Baiser**

**―**

Il avait remarqué, après quelques expéditions en dehors des murs, que Jean avait pour habitude d'embrasser la manche de sa lame avant de s'élancer dans le combat. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait pensé qu'il se donnait juste un peu de courage tant sa lâcheté lui insufflait l'idée qu'il allait mourir d'un instant à l'autre. A la deuxième reprise il avait cru que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une coïncidence, un geste effectué au hasard, peut-être même inopiné. Mais au bout de la troisième fois, l'idée que ce soit une sorte de rituel s'était imposée à lui.

Devait-il vraiment embrasser quelque chose avant de combattre ?

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de petite-amie, et c'était certainement ainsi qu'il se donnait la sensation d'une embrassade, bien que ce ne fusse qu'avec un objet qui quelques instants après se retrouvait tâché de sang. A présent, il attendait presque impatiemment ce moment, voir ces lèvres s'entrouvrir pour se plaquer presque avec tendresse contre sa lame était comme un signe qui déclenchait le début des hostilités à l'égard de ces monstruosités. Cela associé à son visage profondément sérieux et ses mèches blondes volant contre son front rendait l'image affreusement classe et sensuelle.

Eren se mordit douloureusement la lèvre inférieure en le voyant une fois de plus porter son arme à ses lèvres et détourna à regret les yeux pour affronter les titans. Depuis que cette histoire avec la cave de ses parents s'était terminée, et qui n'avait débouché nulle part soit dit en passant, il avait reçu le droit de se battre également. Évidemment il était étroitement surveillé, protégé lorsqu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir achever un titan, constamment entouré de personnes mais c'était déjà un grand pas en avant.

Hansie avait rapatrié l'ensemble du contenu de la cave dans son bureau, et passait tout son temps là bas. Ils avaient découvert une multitude de documents éparpillés un peu partout, d'étranges substances d'une couleur douteuse répandues ou encore contenues dans un flacon, des schémas et des croquis que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Alors évidemment, c'était à Hansie de s'en occuper, et il ne l'avait plus vue depuis quelques semaines déjà.

Ses yeux allèrent se poser inconsciemment sur la grande silhouette de Jean qui, légèrement devant, se projetait grâce à l'équipement tridimensionnel et effectuait une roulade sur lui-même pour prendre de l'élan avant de découper avec précision la nuque d'un titan d'environ huit mètres. Lui-même se posa sur un toit en voyant encore des titans zigzaguer entre les bâtisses en espérant les manger un par un, et s'élança à son tour avec une rage nouvelle lorsqu'il avisa les tâches de sang maculer la peau de l'un d'entre eux. Il s'était assez éloigné des autres, presque à l'extrémité du district qu'ils devaient reconquérir. Après avoir évité un coup de la part du titan il s'élança dans les airs et se plaça rapidement derrière lui, tranchant sa nuque avec détermination avant de retomber un peu plus loin.

― Eren ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, reviens !

L'interpellation le surpris et son équilibre se fit plus précaire, avant qu'il ne tombe bêtement et ne traverse douloureusement une vitre en roulant sur quelques mètres dans la salle. Un gémissement plaintif résonna dans la pièce et il se tourna difficilement sur le dos, les bras étalés en croix et la respiration sifflante. Des débris de verre avaient tailladés ses bras qu'il avait levés devant son visage pour se protéger et il sentait ses cheveux devenir poisseux, signe qu'il devait saigner. La chute l'avait sonné, et sa tête lui tournait.

Il n'était plus en état de se battre, enfin pour l'instant en tout cas, et compte tenu du fait que l'étage sur lequel il se situait n'était pas trop haut et que de grande baie vitrée permettrait à n'importe quel titan d'au moins huit mètres de passer le bras pour l'attraper, il allait y passer. C'était tellement pathétique, mourir ainsi, blessé et épuisé, il aurait au moins voulu se battre jusqu'au bout.

La personne qui l'avait appelé rentra à son tour dans la salle et se précipita près de lui avant de jurer à mi-voix. Il reconnut aisément Jean et l'envie de lui lancer une réplique cinglante le prit mais il s'abstint, et se contenta de le fixer paniquer à côté de lui.

― Merde, merde, merde, merde ! J'ai plus assez de gaz ! Heureusement qu'il t'en reste assez à toi…

Un petit sourire amusé étira finement ses lèvres en voyant Jean être aussi inquiet à son sujet. La peur de mourir transpirait de chaque pore de sa peau, il s'était toujours beaucoup sous-estimé.

― Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, imbécile ?!

― Le fait que tu me laisses couché misérablement au sol alors que tu t'agites, enfoiré. Redresse-moi un peu.

Jean grimaça et voulut répliquer mais se retint et passa ses bras dans le dos du jeune titan, l'appuyant contre son torse pour le maintenir assis tandis que ses bras pendaient le long de son corps. Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement alors qu'il inspirait le plus discrètement possible l'odeur de son camarade. Son visage se cala plus confortablement contre l'épaule de Jean tandis que la prise sur sa taille se raffermit pour le plaquer davantage.

Mais Jean s'agitait encore.

― On est dans la merde… Souffla-t-il en tournant son regard vers les fenêtres, bien qu'Eren eût le temps de noter ses rougeurs. On s'est trop éloigné des autres, personne n'était dans les parages au moment où tu es tombé, on va se faire bouffer.

Reprenant un peu ses esprits, Eren releva ses bras et entoura la nuque de Jean en effleurant subrepticement sa jugulaire de ses lèvres. Oui, il profitait peut-être un peu de la situation, mais ce genre de situation n'allait peut-être plus se produire avant un long moment ! Il sentit Jean sursauter imperceptiblement mais se contenta de poser son front sur son épaule alors que sa main glissa doucement sur sa nuque pour chatouiller ses cheveux.

― Je vais mieux, le choc est passé. J'ai juste un petit tiraillement aux bras et à la tête. Murmura-t-il.

Il s'attendait à ce que Jean le relâche et qu'ils commencent à chercher un moyen de partir mais il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que Jean ne fit que le maintenir plus fermement contre lui en détournant le visage, leur torse laissant les battements de leur cœur pulser contre leur buste. Il tourna le visage en espérant rencontrer le regard de Jean qui fuyait ostensiblement ses yeux bien que des rougeurs colorant ses pommettes ne laissaient pas de doute quant à la gêne qu'il devait éprouver.

Jean se redressa alors tout en maintenant Eren qui grimaçait doucement face aux mouvements et s'accrochant plus encore à son camarade une fois sur pied. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était mal réceptionné sur son pied elle lui était un peu douloureuse mais rien d'insurmontable. Le sol trembla légèrement au rythme des pas d'un titan et Jean, tout en le maintenant, se précipita vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée et la claqua sans ménagement avant de monter les escaliers qui leur faisait face.

― On va regagner le toit et tu vas me filer tes réserves de gaz pour que je te porte et qu'on se casse d'ici.

― On pourrait tout aussi bien lancer un fumigène en espérant que quelqu'un avec suffisamment de gaz vienne pour t'en laisser un peu. Avec un poids en plus sur toi tu risquerais d'être ralenti et tout ce qu'on gagnera ce serait de finir à deux dans le gosier d'un titan.

Ils suivirent donc le plan en regardant avec espoir l'horizon, caché derrière la porte qui menait au toit, et la refermant dès qu'une grande silhouette titanesque se profilait. Les blessures d'Eren se soignaient doucement même si sa cheville lui brûlait toujours. Peu après ils entendirent quelqu'un atterrir bruyamment sur le toit et ils ouvrirent à leur tour la porte pour tomber sur Armin.

― Eren ! Jean ! Je me demandais où vous étiez passé… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, votre équipement est endommagé ?

― Non, on n'a plus de gaz ! Et Eren est un peu blessé…

Jaeger aurait très bien pu se changer en titan pour ne pas encombrer ses camarades et se rendre rapidement vers le point de ravitaillement en gaz – tout en tuant un ou deux titans au passage – mais étonnamment le caporal et le commandant lui avait interdit de se transformer sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Armin transmis un peu de son gaz à Jean et s'élança sans attendre tandis qu'Eren s'étira un peu tout en avançant jusqu'au bord du toit en compagnie de Jean qui lui emboîtait le pas, ses lames sur ses manches.

― Bon, c'est partie. Souffla Jean, un air sérieux sur le visage.

Il leva sa main droite et la porta à ses lèvres mais ne réussit pas à apposer sa bouche sur la manche de son arme Eren l'en avait empêché en tenant délicatement sa main qu'il recula doucement sous l'œil surpris de Jean. Alors que sa dernière blessure se refermait sous quelques volutes de fumées, le jeune titan s'avança vers le visage de son comparse et posa avec délicatesse ses lèvres rouges sur les siennes, les yeux fermés et l'air serein. Jean n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste, l'expression figée de stupeur et la respiration bloquée. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser quoique ce soit que Jaeger s'était éloigné avec un petit sourire avant d'effectuer deux pas en arrière sans le lâcher des yeux.

― Quitte à vouloir embrasser, autant le faire avec quelqu'un, non ?

Jean n'avait toujours pas bougé et le regardait avec hésitation et ébahissement. Le sourire d'Eren devint amusé et narquois et, arrivé au bord du toit, il envoya un baiser d'une geste de la main à son camarade avant de s'élancer, son rire résonnant en écho dans l'esprit de Jean.

― Hey ! Reviens ici espèce d'abruti suicidaire, j'ai rien senti ! Cria-t-il sous le rire d'Eren alors qu'ils le suivaient.

Quitte à embrasser quelqu'un, autant le faire bien, non ?

.

.

* * *

**Karrow.**


End file.
